


Call Out My Name

by mandobiwan



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobiwan/pseuds/mandobiwan
Summary: When she laid her eyes on his naked face, everything changed—and they didn't know where they could possibly go from here.Kiramela Whitcur had once been the princess of a planet destroyed by the Empire. Now, she's landed in the hands of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Din Djarin. With childhood wounds in need of healing and lives thrown into utter chaos, Kira and Din find themselves becoming closer than expected—and taking on the challenge of fixing each other.Yet, with Din going rogue against his Guild and Kira forcing Din to break the Creed, their lives started to separate them from each other before they even had a solid chance to get started. It's where and how they go from here that determines their fate—all while being hunted for a high ransom and avoiding inevitable death.
Relationships: Din Djarin x Original Female
Kudos: 5





	Call Out My Name

**prologue.**

_you gave me comfort, but falling for you was my mistake._

* * *

She was about to make an important decision—a _bad_ decision—but she couldn’t help it; she _had_ to.

All she saw was darkness as she laid in the sorry-excuse-for-a-bed. She couldn’t have foreseen what her life had become in a million years, and she couldn’t stop thinking about how crazy it was. Not only was she making a lame attempt to sleep in a blindfold in the cot of a ship that wasn’t hers, but she was also laying beside the man who’d tried to take her in for bounty—the man she was beginning to realize that she had completely fallen for.

It was complicated. It was chaotic. It was likely out of control. Yet, that was the life she’d become accustomed to, anyway. She lost everything to the Empire, and everything had been chaos ever since. It was no surprise that she ended up not only becoming a valuable bounty, but also falling for the person who’d finally caught her.

Though, that was long before this moment. It’d been months since then, and now she was still laying beside him with her vision completely obstructed. She’d always volunteered to do this for him, since she wanted him to be able to sleep without his helmet on. She didn’t want to make him violate the Creed; she knew he was proud of the way he’d honored it ever since the day he swore it.

But she couldn’t do it anymore. Nothing pained her more than not knowing the face of the man who’d captured her _and_ her heart. She had made a sketch in her mind based off of their mere touches: his skin was weathered, like the feeling of used leather, but also soft under her fingers, and she was enamored by the whiskers of facial hair he never bothered to trim. If no one had to see his face besides himself, anyways, she knew it wasn’t worth the effort to him. He was already perfect to her without a solid, visual picture—but she craved one. More than anything in the world.

_I have to see him_ , her mind screamed.

And so, after hours of laying awake and torturing herself, she made the bad decision.

Her hand shook with anxiety and anticipation as she reached up towards the blindfold, daring to catch the bottom of it in between her fingers. She hesitated for a moment, remembering what she was putting at stake. If he woke up—if he was even asleep in the first place—she had no idea how he would react, but she knew it wouldn’t be good. She knew that he trusted her more than he had with anyone else in his entire life, and by doing this while he was in his most vulnerable state of sleep, she’d be breaking that trust. She’d hate nothing more than breaking his heart.

These, however, were things she’d already thought of before, and she pushed them away again as she slowly slid the blindfold onto her forehead. She squinted and blinked a few times, attempting to adjust to the slightly brighter darkness that surrounded her. She could feel the whiskers of his chin brushing up against her bare shoulder, and she knew that if she even turned her head an inch to the side, she’d have a solid view of his face.

She closed her eyes tightly. _I can’t do this_ , the angel in her head cried out. Yet, the devil was louder. _You have to. You deserve to. He won’t have to know._

With a breath caught in her throat, she opened her eyes and turned her head, meeting the peaceful face of the man beside her.

And her lungs gave out.

It was different from what she imagined, but not in a bad way—in a _better_ way. Though his eyes were closed, she could see the rest, and it was enough to make her heart twist. He looked precious, pure, almost as an innocent child. It was much different from the image she often saw in his Mandalorian armor. _This_ was her heart—this was Din Djarin.

She bit her lip as tears threatened to gather. Even though it was a huge moment for her, she felt foolish at the fact she was having such an intense reaction to seeing his face. She couldn’t stop staring at it, observing it, burning it into her memory; she wasn’t sure if she’d ever get to see it again. Her body was in autopilot as she brought a delicate hand to his cheek, her thumb brushing over it ever so softly.

Yet, that was enough to make his eyes open lazily, their brown hue practically engulfing her completely. They intensified as soon as he realized what was happening.

“ _Kira!_ ” Din yelled, his voice almost unrecognizable in his shock and sudden anguish. His hands flew to his face in a lame effort to block it from her, causing her hand to fly back in surprise. Kira instantly felt a wave of shame overcome her. “Where the hell is the blindfold?” Din questioned fiercely as he turned onto his other side, away from her.

“I…it’s…” Kira didn’t want to lie to him, but she also didn’t want to face his wrath. “It must’ve fallen off.”

Din was silent for a moment, simply breathing in an irregular pattern. When he spoke, his voice was still full of strain. “It hasn’t happened before.”

Kira began to panic and scrambled for an explanation. “Maybe we didn’t tie it tight enough tonight.”

“Then that would explain how it rested perfectly on your forehead, correct?”

Kira didn’t know how to respond to that. She couldn’t lie anymore. He could see right through her. She slowly slid it back over her eyes.

“How much did you see?” When Kira remained silent, Din repeated his words with more wrath. “ _How much?_ ”

“Everything, Din! I saw your whole face!”

Din fell silent for a moment, as if he couldn’t find the words to speak. “I can’t believe this, Kira,” he finally said, his words thick with disappointment. Kira’s heart was practically ripped out of her chest at the sound. “I can’t believe _you_.” She felt his weight lift off the cot as he got out of the bed, and she heard him fumble with his helmet as he slid it back on. That was her cue for safety, and so she slid the blindfold off completely. He looked imbalanced with his helmet being the only armor on his body, along with his thin sleeping clothes he’d pulled on beforehand. “I trusted you, Kira.”

Hearing him use the past tense of the verb caused Kira to wince to herself. “Din…I’m so sorry, I don’t—.”

“That’s Mando to you.” Kira felt a pain like wildfire hit the center of her chest. “If you didn’t realize how important the Creed is to me, then you’re a stranger.”

Kira’s hurt began to turn to anger. “So, that’s it? Now everything we have is just invalidated?”

“How can I believe _any_ of this was real when you did this to me?”

“It wasn’t out of maliciousness, I swear! I just—I just wanted to see you!”

“See me?” Din’s hands fell on his hips as he faced her with hidden aggression. “You knew you couldn’t, Kira. I told you! _So_ many times!”

“I know, I’m sorry! I couldn’t help myself!”

“That doesn’t excuse it! This is my _religion_ , Kira!”

“Din—Mando—whoever the hell you claim to be, don’t you understand how hard it is to feel the way I do and not even know what you look like? You don’t have to worry about that, because you get to see my face as much as you want to! I’m telling you, I just wanted to see _you_ , Din!”

Din scoffed, crossing his arms as turned away from her. “Kiramela, once again, you knew the complications of this before it started. I warned you. Now…I shouldn’t even have this on anymore. I _can’t_.” His voice thickened with pure grief at his last words.

Even though his words and actions seemed nothing short of hostile towards Kira, she could still sense that he conflicted with himself. He was torn between his religion and her—which meant that she hadn’t lost all hope of keeping him. She watched as he took a deep breath, trying to think of what he could possibly say next.

“You healed me in a way I didn’t think was possible, Kira. You let me unguard my heart. But now, you’ve also hurt me more than anything—almost as much as my parents…” He trailed off, clearing his throat for a moment. Kira felt a tear of mixed sadness and frustration escape her eye. “I just…I don’t know what to do.” Din stopped again, evidently attempting to process his thoughts. “This conversation isn’t over.” With that, he slammed his hand on the button to the door of the small bedroom, walking through and closing it on her.

Kira wanted to cry, but she felt numb. She couldn’t believe what she had done. Yet, she also felt satisfied and whole at knowing what he looked like. Her heart was heavy and her head was spinning with emotions as she tried to think of what could’ve possibly led to this moment—and exactly what she’d put at stake.


End file.
